


Guardian at the Gate

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Come as Lube, Dominant Nishinoya, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like it wasn’t expected that Hinata and Nishinoya’s energy off the court would match what happened on the court. In fact, as soon as they’d started dating, they’d discovered just how far that extra energy could stretch. The pair fell quickly into a routine of rushing from practice immediately to Noya’s house to fuck every Friday night, and that usually lasted several hours. Neither really had any limits, which made them a perfect fit all night… But an exhausted pair the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian at the Gate

It’s not like it wasn’t expected that Hinata and Nishinoya’s energy off the court would match what happened on the court. In fact, as soon as they’d started dating, they’d discovered just how far that extra energy could stretch. The pair fell quickly into a routine of rushing from practice immediately to Noya’s house to fuck every Friday night, and that usually lasted several hours. Neither really had any limits, which made them a perfect fit all night… But an exhausted pair the next morning. 

And what they had in stamina was certainly matched by their curiosity. They both usually followed a pattern for the first part of the evening, rushing through their showers at the school, which always were followed immediately with a race home and another race to see who could beat the other at getting undressed. It was a long established tradition that whoever was naked first would be getting head first.

“Here,” Noya said partway into one night before he’d had a chance to cash in on his blowjob. “Turn over.” Both were already hard from the grinding and kissing and touching that had preceded this, so as Noya stood up, his erection bounced in front of him. 

Hinata followed the command obediently if somewhat confusedly. “Are we going to fuck already?” He rolled over and brought himself up to all fours. “I still owe you--”

“Not yet,” Noya said with a small smirk. He scooted forward, bracing his hands against Hinata’s ass. “I want to try something first.” He spread Hinata’s ass cheeks gently, exposing the rosy hole to the open room. 

“Damn, man. You look really hot like this,” he breathed. 

“Your breath is so warm down there…” Hinata said into the pillow. He turned his head to the side, looking over at the pair’s reflection in the mirror along the wall. “What are you- Oh!” Hinata gasped, arching his back as he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue against his hole. He wasn’t even inside yet, the sensation of his tongue was just rough enough and just firm enough to make Hinata’s muscles clench in pleasure. His cock bounced up as his muscles tensed and relaxed, leaving tenuous strands of precome between the glistening head and his smooth abdomen. “Oh my god.”

Noya pulled back slightly, relaxing his hold on Hinata’s ass. “Did that feel good?”

“Holy fuck, Yuu.” Noya turned to look into the mirror as well, and his gaze wandered along the curve of Hinata’s lithe frame, up his curved back to his shoulders, then to his face, partly obscured by green pillows and fiery red hair, but still with a look of pleasure on his face. “Do it again,” Hinata whispered, grabbing the corner of the pillow with his hand. 

“Hell yeah.” Noya wasted no time leaning in once more, tongue flicking up and down against the younger’s hole. He tentatively pressed against Hinata just a little bit further, and he felt the pressure from his boyfriend’s clenching ass as he hears a tiny moan. Taking that as a cue to keep going, he spread Hinata’s ass just a little further and shoved his tongue in with a little more force.

“Oh my god… Yuu…  _ Nnnhhh _ …” 

Noya dropped one hand and brought it around to Hinata’s rigid cock. Tongue still inside. Pushing in and out as the tight ring squeezed around him, he rubbed his forefinger against the slit at the tip of his boyfriend’s cock, spreading the increasing amount of precome around the swollen head. He could feel the vibrations of Hinata’s moans against his tongue, and with each moan came a matching twitch from the beautifully arched cock in his hand. He wrapped a fist around the shaft and began to pump it gently as his tongue worked inside Hinata’s ass, and Hinata responded with an increasing number of high pitched moans and whines. 

“Yu-u… You’re so…” 

Noya pulled back his tongue away from Hinata’s ass, still slowly rubbing his hand along the shaft of Hinata’s erection. “You’re so hard,” he said, breathing heavily. 

Hinata was halfway into a response when Noya stopped his break in the breathing and pushed his tongue fully back into Hinata’s hole, eliciting a yelp from the redhead. As he moved his tongue more forcefully, he adjusted his grip in Hinata’s cock once more, making sure to let his thumb graze against the top of the sensitive head. With each pump of his fist and thrust of his long tongue, Hinata pushed back against him just a little further, whining his partner’s name into the pillow. “Yuu…  _ nnhhh...  _ **_Yuu_ ** _ …” _

Noya moaned on his own, pumping his hand faster up and down the shaft. Twisting his tongue, sliding it, pushing it against the tight rings of Hinata’s ass, he could tell by how tight it was getting in addition to the more frequent moans that Hinata was close. He slowed his hand just slightly for a second to adjust his grip, but then continued again. He wanted, no, he  _ needed _ Hinata to come, right into the palm of his hand. 

He didn’t have to wait long. With a louder moan and another press back against Noya’s face, Hinata’s voice rose in volume as he moaned out Noya’s name, and Noya slid his hand forward slightly to try to catch some of the warm come as it shot out. Using the come as a little bit extra lube, he continued to stroke Hinata’s cock as he probed deeper with his tongue, treasuring every time he heard Hinata moan his name, because he’d never once heard him say it like this before. 

Hinata wouldn’t handle the sensations for much longer, and he lifted a hand to stop his boyfriend’s stroking. His thin body was still shaking slightly as he felt Noya lace their fingers together, not minding the mess of come that was suddenly all over his hand. “Fuck, Yuu…” he said breathily as he rolled over, and Noya slid up his body, stopping to kiss the head of Hinata’s cock gently before bringing their shoulders level to each other. 

“You liked that, huh?” Noya said with a smirk.

Hinata opted not to answer immediately, instead leaning up to kiss his partner. Noya brought a hand to Hinata’s cheek as their lips moved against each other. When they finally pulled apart, Hinata’s eyes sparkled with his typical excitement. “That was amazing.”

Noya would have smiled more if he could. Instead, he leaned down and sucked playfully at the spot where Hinata’s neck met his shoulder. “I’m definitely going to do it again,” he said, pausing between kisses as he moved down Hinata’s collar, then up his neck. “But first…” He slid Hinata’s sticky hand down to his own erection. “I think you owe me a blowjob.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Nishihina out there, and there DEFINITELY aren't enough Nishihina rimjobs. 
> 
> Somebody better get on it.


End file.
